


Fantasy

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Sam Winchester, Choking, Coming Untouched, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nervous Sam Winchester, Post coitus cuddling, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, color system, talk of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam has a new found fantasy that he wants to try, but isn’t sure how to tell Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my kink negotiation square for my spn kink bingo card
> 
> There will be smut I promise

Sam was nervous, like biting his nails nervous. He had decided that tonight was the night he was going to talk to Dean about it. About the fantasy that had been whirling around in his head.

It came out of nowhere. Well, that’s not totally true. Sam had been listening to one of the many audio books he downloaded for the road. None of the books were necessarily about sex, but one did include a relationship. His first reaction had been confusion when the main character revealed the idea of a rape fantasy to her boyfriend. But as the narrator told the story, all the sexual desires of roughness and dominance jumped off of the metaphorical page. Sam found himself getting more and more intrigued.

Then Sam did what he did best; he researched the subject. It turned out that his thoughts weren’t as outlandish as he had assumed. As Sam read more stories about personal experiences, advice columns, and even watched a few videos, his shame slowly melted away. All that was left was eagerness and arousal. 

Dean was fairly adventurous in bed, probably more than Sam. However, Sam wasn’t sure how his brother would react to this kind of thing. Maybe he’d be on board, or maybe he’d find it disturbing and Sam would once again feel ashamed. So Sam kept his mouth shut, not wanting to risk embarrassing himself if he asked for something Dean was against.

As hard as he tried, Sam couldn’t seem to push the idea from his head. He couldn’t force it out or distract himself or just plain forget about it. 

His fantasies started to slip out during sex; he’d ask Dean to pull his hair, he’d buck his hips down a little harder or wrap his legs around Dean’s waist, and even held his own arms above his head as if they were forced down.

Sam was alright with hiding it if he could still manage to get little tastes of the roughness he craved. 

That is, until he and Dean celebrated a successful hunt with a beer. Then a second. Then a third. While he wasn’t any more than pleasantly buzzed, Sam still got loose lips. By the time they were stumbling to bed and Sam was pulling Dean on top of him, his lust clouded brain had taken over. So when Dean whispered against his lips asking him what he wanted, the words just seemed to slip out.

“Want you to rape me.” Sam practically moaned out. He didn’t even notice the words he had just said until he realized his kisses had turned one-sided. 

Sam pulled back, throat bobbing as he swallowed as eyes fluttering nervously as he observed Dean’s face. Both seemed instantly sobered up.

“You what?” Dean muttered, brows furrowing while Sam’s cheeks flushed. “Did you just say rape?”

“I-“ Sam couldn’t seem to think of an explanation. “Just forget it.” He said a little more firmly, then wrapped his arms over Dean’s shoulders to try and pull him back into a kiss. Sam sighed when Dean was unmoving. “Dean, I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Dean seemed more confused by the apology. “Don’t start apologizing if I don’t know what we're talking about.” Dean chuckled to try and ease the nervousness radiating off of Sam. He pulled away and took a seat on the edge of the motel bed. Then he patted the space beside him and Sam took a seat too.

“Could you maybe explain what you meant?” Dean pressed when Sam stayed silently fiddling with his hands. Sam could tell Dean was going out of his way to be understanding, most likely due to the fact that they were trying to get better at being truthful and listening to one another.

Sam took a deep breath before sighing. “Not for real, I meant like, you know…”

“A fantasy?” Dean filled in, a knowing smirk on his face when he finally got what Sam meant. “And here I thought I was the kinky one.”

“Shut up.” Sam couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on his lips when Dean nudged his shoulder.

Dean had successfully eased the tension, so he kept going. “So where did this come from?”

“It was in a book.” Sam confessed, waiting for Dean to make a crack about that, but he didn’t. “And when I started thinking about it, I couldn’t stop. I looked into it online and I- I liked what I saw.” Sam could feel himself getting a little warm as the videos and stories rushed back to his mind, except with him and Dean filled in for the actors and characters. 

When their eyes met, Sam didn’t see any hint of disgust or disappointment. Dean’s eyes, just like his own, were clouded with lust. “You wanna try it? Me being rough with you?”

“More than just rough.” Sam said in nearly a whisper. “The idea of you being rough with me and forcing me even if I say no… I don’t know, I just like it I guess. I- I can send you some of the videos.” He offered, pretty sure that Dean wouldn’t be interested in the literary aspect. Digital porn, however, was a language Dean spoke. “We’d have to plan something, set a safe word-“

“Safe word? Like red means stop, green means go?” Dean interrupted; at least he was demonstrating knowledge of the topic.

“Exactly. But there’s more to it then that.” 

Sam spent the rest of the night explaining to Dean the logistics and other things he had read. Then he even grabbed his laptop and he showed Dean some of what he meant. Dean found himself getting interested, much to Sam’s delight.

“What do you wanna try?” Dean asked after nearly an hour of conversation that boarderlied research. Sam’s shrug was basically a confession that he didn’t know in the moment. “Alright, how about you make me a list.” 

“A list?”

“Yeah, a list. Likes, dislikes, maybes.” Dean turned the conversation on Sam, sounding like the more knowledgeable one. He really had paid attention. “It’ll give you some time to think about it.”

“You’re really gonna do this for me?” Sam couldn’t help but wonder.

Dean grinned and leaned in, capturing Sam’s lips in a deep kiss. “You know I’ll do anything for you, baby.” Dean whispered against his lips before completely parting. “Besides, it’s not just you who wants to try something new.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all roleplay, but the “rape” is described sort of like a noncon fic would be. Dean’s name isn’t used and he’s described like a stranger just make the “assault” a little more realistic (but we all know it’s Dean and so does Sam) 
> 
> Fills my blindfolds square for DeanSamBingo on my tumblr

It was nearly two in the morning, completely dark out with not a soul in sight. That’s why when Sam approached the door to his motel, he hadn’t anticipated a man sneaking up behind him, gun pressed to his back.

He gasped as his body was slammed against the door, his cheek and hands shoved flat against the wood. Sam could feel hot breath against his ear as the words “put this on” were growled out. Sam was confused for a brief moment, then he felt fabric behind pushed against his face.

Sam reached for it, realizing it was a blindfold. With unsteady fingers, Sam placed the black blindfold over his eyes then tied it behind his head, just as he’d been ordered. 

“Open the door.” 

Sam was quick to obey the demand, shaky hands searching for then twisting the knob. He stumbled over his own feet as he was shoved through the door the moment it was open. Unable to see, Sam stood in what he guessed was near the middle of the room, heart racing out of his chest. He nearly lept out of his shoes when the door slammed behind him.

“Strip.” The man ordered firmly from somewhere in the room and Sam sucked in a breath. “Everything off and lay on the bed.”

“Please don’t do this.” Sam pleaded, fighting the urge to rip off the blindfold and fight for it. But the man had a gun, or at least what felt like one. 

His hesitation not being put up with, Sam found his pants and boxers both being yanked down around his knees. Then he was pushed onto the bed, landing in his stomach with an “umph.”

A weight was moving behind him; Sam couldn’t see but his other senses felt in overdrive. Sam started to squirm as he felt the backs of his thighs being straddled. In a fast movement, handcuffs were being snapped around his wrists behind his back. Sam struggled against the cuffs as hard as he could, but it was no use. 

“Stop moving!” A hard hand came down against his bare ass, skin crackling beneath the man's palm, causing Sam to yelp.

Despite the situation, Sam felt his trapped cock starting to harden. He buried his face into the mattress, not wanting the assailant to see the blush arising to his cheeks.

Thick fingers gripped his ass cheeks, leading Sam to gasp. The gasp turned into a whimper when he felt a thumb being pressed against his hole. 

“Bet you’re a slut, aren’t you.” The man mocked, forcing his finger in dry. Sam cried out, trying to squirm away from the pressure. “Fuck, but you’re so tight.” 

Thankfully, the man pulled out. “I’ve got something to help with that.” Sam was told vaguely, then the sound of a cap being clicked open filled the room. Sam held his breath, goosebumps rising across his skin. He recognized the sound. The man wasn’t stopping at all.

Cool, lube-slicked fingers prodded at his hole moments later and Sam's jaw dropped in a silent scream.

“Wait, wait, stop!” Sam begged, but it wasn’t enough to halt the man. Two thick fingers pushed inside of him with no warning, wiggling and stretching his walls almost immediately.

Sam squirmed and tried to throw the man off of him, but it was no use. So he laid there and took it, panting as the thick digits worked in and out of him. His hole clenched at the constant intrusion, body reacting on its own accord. 

When a third finger pushed in, Sam winced and his hands balled into fists behind his back. The fingers stilled and Sam realized what had happened. “Green,” he whispered, then the thrusting started again without a word.

The fingers were so thick, spreading his hole as they worked in and out of him. Sam tried to escape the stretch, but every time he tried to jerk his body away, his cock was pushed against the mattress. The pressure and the friction did not work in his favor given the scenario. Precum was now beading at the tip and smearing between his body and mattress. 

Sam yelped in shock as he felt pressure against his prostate. The sound was so weak and pathetic, Sam wanted to disappear. The man seemed to like the reaction Sam had and kept his attention on that spot. He rubbed his fingers and curled them as he pushed them in and out, forcing Sam to experience pleasure. 

Sam took deep breaths, at least he tried, as his body started to finally accept the intrusion. 

The assailant caught on quickly to the way Sam started to relax, how his breathing had steadied and how his ass had stopped clenching and fighting his fingers. He growled and ripped them out, causing Sam to whimper.

There was movement behind him, but Sam didn’t dare move. He felt his boots being taken off one at a time. Then hands gripped his jeans and boxers and pulled them off the rest of the way, leaving him in nothing but his t-shirt and socks. Sam somehow felt more humiliated and exposed with only his bottom half striped naked.

Every instinct was telling him to fight back, but he just couldn’t. So he let the man keep going with his plan. Strong hands were on him again, hiking his hips up until his knees were tucked under his stomach, ass on display. A deep hum came from the man as he admired the view and Sam blushed even harder. He could feel the blood prickling under his skin, his entire face hot with shame.

“God, look at you.” The man practically purred, running his hands over the smooth skin of Sam’s ass. He squeezed before landing a slap, watching skin jiggle and the way Sam’s body jerked. 

The clink of a belt buckle coming undone had Sam going stiff against the bed. The sound of jeans rustling soon after made his heart race. The mattress sank with the weight of the man returning to the bed. He kneeled behind Sam, legs on the outsides of his bent ones, keeping him in place. 

“Please, don't do this.” Sam tried again, voice quivering as he felt the blunt head of the man’s cock nudging at his hole.

“Oh, sweetheart,” the man’s voice was full of condescending and fake pity. “You don’t get a choice.” Then he was shoving forward, forcing the length of his long, thick cock into Sam’s hole. Sam cried out at the stretch, the man’s fingers had nothing compared to his cock. Inch after thick inch filled him, spreading him and pushing so deep. Sam felt as if the man was going to split him in half as he choked on his own breath.

“Almost there.” The man grunted and Sam gawked, not sure if he could even take more. Yet the man made him, slamming his hips forward and forcing the last inch or so into Sam’s ass. He let out a deep groan at the feel of Sam’s warm, tight body encasing his throbbing cock. Sam on the other hand whimpered, trying so desperately hard to adjust to the fat stretch.

Barely allowing him time to adjust, the man pulled out. Only the head remained. Then, without warning, the man slammed forward.

“Hnng- oh god!” Sam’s voice came out as a half-moan half-whine. The man didn’t stop this time. He kept moving, pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Sam was breathing harder, body shuddering as the man gripped his hips. 

Unable to hold onto anything, Sam’s body rocked back and forth on the mattress as he was dragged back down onto the thick cock again and again. He could feel every throb and every vein as the man stretched and used his body for his own pleasure.

Sam whimpered at the idea, cock reluctantly full and hard, trapped under his body. It only got worse when the man angled his hips and hit right at Sam’s prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

“Fuck-!” The shocked curse that tore through Sam’s throat had the man chuckling. The laugh turned into a groan as he kept burying his cock in the warm, shaking body beneath him.

“You like it, don’t you?” The man grunted out. Sam whined and shook his head against the mattress, unable to muster up words of protest. 

The assailant didn’t like that, though. Sam soon found that out when a heavy hand left his hip to tangle in his hair. A choke, pathetic cry fell from his lips as his head was yanked back. His chest lifted off the mattress and his back arched. The man held him tight by his hair and didn’t cease his thrusts, instead pulling Sam back up and down on his cock.

The other hand on his hip left as well, opting to wrap around his throat and squeeze. Sam gasped for air, oxygen being punched from his lungs by the sheer force of the man’s hips slamming against his ass. 

Between his legs, his cock was now drooling precum and throbbing profusely, standing at attention and begging for release. Sam whined as the pain the man inflicted overrode the pleasure in a sickly delicious way.

“I know you fucking like it. You’re a slut, letting some stranger fuck you bare.” The man’s lips were right against his ear, husky words sending a shiver down Sam’s spine. His cock throbbed and his body clenched down around the thick length filling him hard and fast. “Bet you’re gonna cum.”

“N- no-“ Sam rasped out, denying the assailant and his own body what both wanted. 

The sensations were tangling together, overstimulating Sam’s body and mind all at once. The hand twisting and pulling his hair, the heavy hand locked around and gripping his neck, the sharp slap of hips slamming against his ass along with the cock stuffing him full, how he couldn’t see or touch at all, and the fact that do a damn thing to stop any of it was too much for Sam to handle. He couldn’t stop the way his body reacted. Orgasmic pleasure intertwined with pain crashed through him, flooding his veins, forcing a cry of a single word from his lips.

“Dean!” Sam cried out, body quivering and convulsing as his cock throbbed and finally spilled. His own cum splashed against his belly and made a mess of the bed breath him. 

The pleasure filled wail of his name was enough to send Dean over the edge with a deep moan. One, two, three more hard, sloppy thrusts and he let go. Ropes of warm, sticky seed spilled from his cock into Sam’s shivering, waiting body. 

All Sam could hear was his own heartbeat thudding in his ear as Dean unclenched his hands from his neck and hair. He let Sam’s head fall, once again resting his hands on Sam’s hips. Rather than gripping tight, Dean ran them gently up and down in a comforting touch, cooing softly to Sam about how good he was and to just breathe.

Sam was rendered unable to speak in his blissed out state, so Dean took it upon himself to remain in charge. Sam still needed him, after all.

With a hushed warning, Dean withdrew from Sam’s body. His little brother moaned softly then slumped forward onto his shoulders and cheek. Dean, not worried about clothing, went right for the key for the handcuffs when he stood. 

He unlocked the metal cuffs and cast them aside, then ran his thumbs over the reddened skin of Sam’s wrists. He pressed a gentle kiss to each. After, as carefully as he could manage, Dean helped Sam roll onto his back.

Dean couldn’t help but admire the fucked-out state of his little brother. Sam was practically limp, a thin layer of sweat glistening on his half-naked body and soaking through his scrunched up shirt. His cock was softening and his own cum was splattered and smeared on his belly. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of pink and his hair was disheveled and sticking to his forehead. And to top it all off, Dean’s cum was dripping from his hole and sticky between his thighs. The blindfold was still intact, so Dean's next step was to remove that.

A grin spread across his face when Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes came into view. “Hey, Sammy.” He said softly, stroking Sam’s hair from his face. “You alright?” 

“Yeah,” Sam’s gentle voice was a bit hoarse. “Could I get-“ a swallow interrupted his words. “Water?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Dean removed himself from the bed, grabbing his boxers along the way. He pulled them on before opening the motel fridge and retrieving a water bottle.

Dean made his way back onto the bed, positioning himself to lay beside Sam, who had completely stripped himself.

He handed over a bottle and Sam took it with a murmured thanks, then drained nearly half its contents before taking a breath. Sam handed him the bottle and Dean drank the rest before throwing it aside. Sam was still breathing heavily, rubbing at his throat. 

Dean buried his face into Sam’s neck, pressing kisses to the column of his throat. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean threw an arm over Sam and pulled him closer. “You didn’t use your safe word at all.”

“‘Cause I never wanted you to stop.” Sam smiled lazily to himself, enjoying the slight pain still tingling through his whole body. “Checked every box on my list.” He chuckled softly, cuddling closer to his big brother. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” A part of Dean thought he should be the one saying thank you because, damn, he couldn’t remember the last time his orgasm had been that intense. Same went for Sam. “So…” Dean turned his head, eyes finding Sam’s sleepy ones. A smirk crossed his lips. “You got any other naughty fantasies you wanna act out?”


End file.
